


Awake in Death

by TedizStalker



Category: Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame)
Genre: Briefly glosses over each of their deaths, Other, short fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedizStalker/pseuds/TedizStalker
Summary: Transition from one generation to the next isn't easy.As Lenore Thaddeus relinquishes his role as Death, and surrenders his access to the 4th wall, a series of harrowing events take place as the next generation of harbringers are selected.The unimaginable pain prevails in this existence.
Kudos: 5





	Awake in Death

**Author's Note:**

> May I recommend that you listen to 'Awake in Death', music with the same name, as heard in Lobotomy Corporation? It's what inspired this fict.

The day Lenore Thaddeus relinquished his job as Death, the 3rd Generation of Harbringers would come to a close. The day he quits, he would become blind to everything. Prior to that, he could see the reality past the lies that are presented to him, the curtains parted to show the possibilities in the beyond.

But maybe it is for the better that he is no longer aware of the 4th wall.

_Awake in Death_

_Draw your next breath_

_A new chapter begins for you_

The soul of a technician falls too far out of reach from an allied hacker after merging with rock and chains.

He meets a soul of a similar signature, a sleepwalker with a sword, and some binary code engraved on it.

They merge to become one entity, and escape purgatory together. But they are bound to the constraints of time and immortality. The two souls, as Master and Servant, take turns to operate the vessel to harvest souls of the fallen. Forever.

\--

The essence of a Marginal Vivid Walker is embedded in the body of an inhabitant, devoid of everything, except for the Creator’s powers.

But he was smart and a free soul.

Being confined in the one room, the late Creator’s prison, will not do. He will not stay there for eternity for the sake of the powerful four entities, for the sake of the file he was created on.

He made his escape as soon as the opportunity arose.

He flips the switch, and never looks back.

_In Death, there is Life_

_Their misery is rife_

_The corruption eclipses you_

Two long time friends.

One, tall, lanky, adamant. And with an ill temper. She had a companion in a ghoul that showed her curiosity, that guarded her back while she needed to work.

The other, short, round, getting on in his years. Hard work makes him happy, but Zone 3 was anything but to him.

They were each other’s bedrock.

One was slowly growing insane from the inconsiderate back talk. The second she catches a single word, she would leave the perpetrators to their fate of being mauled to death.

The other had to keep an eye on the back of his head, in fear that he could be next to be tossed into the furnace. The amount of sugar he would produce.

Two long time friends.

Two horseradish. At the peak of a food shortage.

One threw up her guts.

The other passed out, and awoke to his ravenous coworkers eating him.

They wasted no time finding a gaping hole into the Nothingness, and took the plunge.

_March onwards_

_Aware that you carry a distinct aura_

_Eyes avert_

_For it may make loved ones weaker_

He found a peculiar book in the library.

It was an interesting read. He literally had his nose buried in it.

He walks along, unaware of his surroundings.

Unaware that he walked right off the metal ledge.

Into the plastic.

He drowned.

But he kept on reading.

By the time he was done, he became enlightened, the book fading shortly after.

He resurfaces, feeling at peace.

Unknowing to all, even to himself, he had the Aura of Peace.

Everyone around him would feel tranquil.

\--

Except for one.

He once had a jubilant and welcoming personality.

That slowly died, with time, as he wore the shades.

He found them along the beach one day after clocking off.

Before, people would greet him on their way out to work.

And on their way back in to get home.

They had no reason to fear him. But they did.

And it wasn’t until he figured out why.

The Aura of Peace made them feel safe, but it only delayed the inevitable burn.

The Aura of War stressed them out, and made them hurry along so as to not feel the need to turn violent.

His hair caught on fire the day he, himself, had burned.

When did he die? He wouldn’t know.

All he knew is that he had to drive away the cause of this mess.

He had to kick out the inhabitant with the Aura of Peace.

_There are very few ways_

_To terminate your pain_

_But do you_

_really want that?_

_For what it’s worth…_

He burned the merchant.

He burned the ‘friend’ that sold him to the merchant.

He burned the kidnappers.

He was unaware that he had died in captivity, hence his ungodly resilience to fire.

He burned Zone 1 because he needed therapy, and Fire was the only way to go for it.

He burned Zone 2 when he was discovered and he had to cover his tracks

He burned Zone 3, despite his attempt to play careful.

While one friend kept his promise not to tell anyone, that one’s friend told the Director.

He burned Zone 3 when he was given the ultimatum: Resume the torture in captivity. Or have his friend tossed into the furnace, for he would be deemed defective by normal inhabitant standards.

He burned Zone 3.

But his friend got caught in the fire.

Regardless, the servant kept his promise to stand by the doctor.

He burned it all. There was no salvation for his file.

\--

He should not have consumed that sugar.

It was tainted, with the illness that killed his friend.

It strangled him.

It strangled the glasses-wearing inhabitant sitting across the table from him, a transfer from Zone 1.

It strangled everyone in the cafeteria.

It was in the grip of his death throes that he asks;

 _‘Where_ **_the fuck_ ** _were you when I needed you most?!’_

The next time he came to his senses, he was near the top of a mountain of asphyxiated bodies.

_Your life’s not your own_

_The moment you’re reborn_

_But you already knew that…_

_Didn’t you?_

Lenore Thaddeus opens his eyes.

The transition from one generation to the next is never easy.

A few days grace, where there isn’t a ‘Best of their Class’ in Death to harvest souls.

The unimaginable pain prevails in existence.

This ceaseless cycle of death and rebirth has to end...


End file.
